Chao
Chao are creatures that live in the Chao Gardens. They are child like creatures that rely on the players to raise them. EVERYONE LOVES CHAO!!!! Chao Basics To find your Chao, go to the Chao Garden, and hatch an egg. There are 3 different ways to hatch the egg. # Waiting- '''Your Chao egg will hatch after waiting a while. Doing this you must leave the egg alone and it will hatch after around five minutes or longer. # '''Throwing- '''You can throw your egg to hatch it. Simply press the "action" button near the egg, walk, and throw the egg while walking. Your Chao will seem upset when doing this, but so far, there isn't anything bad from throwing it. After a few moments, the Chao's face will return to normal, and start it's life. # '''Shaking- '''Shaking or rocking the egg is the final way of hatching. Pick up the egg using the "action button" and move the "Control Stick" while still holding it. After a couple of seconds, place it back down on the ground (Let go of the "Control Stick" first, or you will throw your Chao). The egg will wobble for a little, and then, a Chao pops out. Chao Care Loving your Chao To make your Chao like you, you need to love them! Pet them with the "Action Button" and hug them by shaking them to show your affection. Feeding them is important too! To feed them, find a tree and shake it by holding the "action button" and moving the "Control Stick" until fruit fall down. Then you can go pick up the fruit, and bring it to the Chao. To make your chao happy, pet them, feed them, and hug them! Happiness is counted from -100 to 100. It starts at 0 for newborns, but the number doesn't change when a Chao goes through reincarnation. There are three ways to increase this number: #Petting it #Picking it up #Feeding it. Any one of these actions may or may not make heart to appear over the Chao's head. If a heart appears, then it's happiness has been raised by 1. Hating your Chao Unless your a demon with no love or compassion or a soul at all, then you won't be doing this to your Chao '''on purpose. A Chao's happiness will be lowered if it is hurt/attacked. If you throw your Chao, it's happiness will be decreased by 5, and if you attack your Chao (Punching, Attacking, Jumping on, Bouncing on, etc.) then it's happiness will be lowered by 30. These are what can decrease happiness # Taking it's food away # Hitting it # Throwing it. Harming your Chao can make your chao very upset, dazed, and dislike your character. Bond Chao have emotions when you use different characters, depending on how you interact with them. An example would be if you use Rouge and abuse a Chao, the chao will start whimpering, running away, or crying when Rouge is near; Or if you use Sonic and pet, shake, and feed a chao very nicely, it will run up to Sonic when he whistles, or just run up to him in general. Category:Chao Basics